


By the Grace of Lucifer?

by RocketMan_Winchester



Series: Angels & The Righteous Men [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Conflict, Destiel - Freeform, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Guy on Guy, Love, Lucifer's Back, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slash Fiction, Sorry I Don't Sabriel Better, Top Dean, Touch Of Samifer, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: After the majority of the angels decided to leave Earth for good, the Winchesters and their loves, Castiel and Gabriel, had a week of peace with no much trouble. Suddenly, Lucifer is back for world domination! Without their grace, Castiel and Gabriel stand as more of a liability than help. Sam and Dean are weakened by them. At his clutches, Lucifer makes Dean a deal in return for their safety and lives. Will the boys take it? If not, how can they get rid of Lucifer for good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> -This work is part of a series. Certain aspects may reference previous parts. Is better read after part 2 "Could You Love Me Anyway", but may be read on its own-

“Cas!!” Dean shouted, as he watched his once angel, now human, love be hurled against the wall by his older brother, Lucifer. His heart sunk in his chest, feeling as though it had stopped beating completely. 

The past week had been such bliss. Since the angels had gone M.I.A., it seemed that most supernatural activity had stopped completely, except for your rogue demon here and there trying to escape Hell and gain some power. But even at that, most of those cases ended with a call to Crowley who then handled the demon in question. The Winchesters had barely had to lift a finger against evil for seven full days. They actually took some time to just relax and be a family. Sam and Dean had gone night fishing, just the two of them, an old radio, a few beers, and a fire. The four of them (Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel) had a bad movie night, where they threw popcorn at the TV, and they cuddled under blankets. Gabriel had taken Sam out on an actual date. Sam, having always been better at showing feelings, was completely unashamed to accept his public display of affection. Dean, on the other hand, had taken Castiel out in the middle of nowhere, where they skipped rocks on a lake and watched the sunset. Though he wasn't as brave as Sam and Gabriel, just yet, on showing off his new love, he and Cas had the best night beneath the stars that night. They made love like it was going to be the last time, and feel asleep in each other’s arms in the back seat of the still trusty '67 Impala. Yep, the past week had made Dean yearn to give up the hunter’s life. He had come the closest he had ever come to a normal life, and as suddenly as it had begun, it ended with Lucifer.

Dean ran toward Lucifer, blade drawn, but with the flick of his hand, Lucifer had him pinned to the wall. “Tsk. Tsk. Deeaann.” Lucifer teased, “C'mon, man. Did you really think there was any possibility of you taking me down?”

“How do you still have your powers?” Dean gasped, looking down at Lucifer from about six inches above him on the wall.

Lucifer stepped closer to Dean, and then released him. Dean fell to his knees before Lucifer, but before he could make another move, Lucifer knelt to Dean's eye level, and wrapped his hand around Dean's throat. Castiel, who was passed out on the floor feet away was useless to help, Sam and Gabriel had chased out another figured, that Dean now realized had been a decoy to split them all up. “What was that? I couldn't hear you from down here.” Lucifer taunted.

“How do you still have this kind of power?” Dean gasped again, resisting Lucifer's grip, “All angels left behind had to forfeit their mojo.”

Lucifer laughed in Dean's face. “Funny guy! Ya see, I've been banished from Heaven. I can never go back. Therefor, I'm untouched. Heaven has no control over me. Hell has no control over me. I. Rule. Myself!” He exclaimed, tightening his grip on Dean's throat. Dean tried to call out for help, but to no avail. “Ya see, with God and The Darkness, Chuck and Amara if you will, on their little honeymoon, who's here to stop me? Just the Winchesters. And you guys, frolicking about with this new found love for my brothers...” Lucifer shook his head, “I, as Big Brother, do not approve. Especially Sam and Gabriel. How could my own brother take my one who got away?” Lucifer said sarcastically before staring into Dean's eyes, “Well, you guys have been distracted, and now you're weak! I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to.”

He loosened his grip enough for Dean to mutter, “Then, why don't you?”

Lucifer released Dean, leaving him to fall face down to the ground. “Because I might just have a use for you guys.”

Dean struggled to his feet. “Use for us, how?” he asked, voice hoarse from nearly being choked to death.

“Well, obviously, this world needs a new commander in chief. I mean, with God poofing in and out of the picture all willy nilly, how is anyone supposed to rely on Him?”

“How is anyone supposed to rely on you? You're the devil!” Dean retorted, wishing his words could hurt as much as he meant them to.

Lucifer winced, “Ouch. Is that the best you got? Anyways, as I was saying, the world needs a leader, and I need warriors...soldiers of sorts. I need strong, righteous men backing me up.”

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was started to make grumbling noises. “Righteous? What do you anything about righteousness?”

“Hello!” Lucifer yelled, “Pre-Genesis! I used to be the epitome of righteousness, lest we forget, but God wasn't willing to give me my fair share of credit, so He got rid of me.” Dean had been watching Castiel during Lucifer's explanation. He was more worried about Cas than what Lucifer had to say, but too scared to move. “Oh, don't worry, Deano. Do you think I really want to hurt my little brother? He's obviously zero threat to me now. I had to get to you, Dean. You! You are the leader of your little posse, and I'm going to give you a little time to think about my offer...”

“No way!” Dean interrupted, “Not happenin'.”

“Rude! You didn't let me finish. You have until this time Sunday to get back to me with a well thought out response to my generous offer, which, of course, means you had better accept. Either- A) you join me, and I make you all powerful warriors in our new world, or B) I destroy you all. No skin off my nose.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure we won't just gank your sorry ass before then?” Dean glared at Lucifer with a look that could kill.

Lucifer chuckled, “Because I'm still running on full charge, and you have a couple of burned out, angel used-to-be's running around with no clue how to function as humans. To make it all even more in my favor, you guys are in love with these idiots. You wouldn't want to lose them forever after finally gaining the relationship you always wanted.” Dean looked away. No matter how much he loved Cas, it was still difficult for him to discuss, and even more difficult to hear coming from others. “Yeah, that's what I thought. So, go on. Go help him up and drag him home, and spread the word. You have 3 days, Dean. We'll be in touch.” Then Lucifer snapped his fingers and was gone.

“Cas!” Dean shouted running over to him, and dropping down to his side.  
“Dean,” he groaned, his eyes aflutter, “Dean, are you okay?”

“Shhh.” Dean cradled Cas in his arms, pulling him close to him. Lucifer's words cut through Dean's chest and into the depths of his soul “you wouldn't want to lose them forever”. He held back tears as he called for Sam, hoping they were within ear shot by now. 

Sam and Gabriel came running around the corner, looking around in confusion. “Dean?” Sam asked, obviously out of breath. They ran over to Dean and knelt at his side. 

“Where the hell were you guys?!” Dean yelled, with tears in his eyes. 

Sam and Gabriel looked down at Cas. “Dean, we were trying to get back, but it was like we were just running in circles. What happened?” Sam was genuinely concerned.

“Man, we don’t have time for this right now! Help me get him to the car.” Dean demanded, trying to gently life Cas by his shoulders. Sam picked up Castiel’s legs and Gabriel covered them from behind, making sure no one followed them back to the Impala. Without thinking, Dean threw the keys at Gabriel and gave a firm warning, “Don’t you hurt my baby!” Before climbing into the back seat and pulling Cas in next to him. 

Gabriel was unnerved by the amount of anxiety he felt starting up the car. Deep down, he wanted to make a wise crack remark about it, but he knew this wasn’t the place or time. Sam turned sideways in the passenger seat, gazing back at his brother. Castiel was starting to come to his senses. Sam noticed a look in Dean’s eyes that was all too familiar to him. That look of concern, of self-blame. He could almost hear his conscience screaming Why didn’t I do something to stop this? How could I have let this happen? Sam had seen that look geared toward him more times throughout their life than he could count. 

“Dean,” Sam spoke softly, attempting to comfort his brother, “it’s not your fault.”

Before Dean could reply, Cas reached up and turned Dean’s head to face him. He, too, immediately recognized the devastating look in his eyes. “Dean, this is not your fault. Besides, I’m okay.” He sat up and caressed Dean’s cheek, “Don’t do this to yourself.”

Dean was silent for a moment as he replied Lucifer’s words in his mind. Then, he met Castiel’s eyes with his own. Even without his grace, Castiel’s eyes were the purest blue. Dean felt tears welling up behind his eyes as the thought of losing Cas went through his mind again, but he refused to let them fall. Dean stiffened his upper lip and slipped into his “tough guy” persona. “You!” he said, pointing a finger at Cas, “You’re done. No more hunts for you.”

“You’re serious?” Castiel asked, unenthused.

“Damn straight I’m serious! You almost got yourself killed back there, and without your angel mojo, you can’t just heal yourself, and if you die out there...” Dean paused, “No. I’m not letting you go back out there.”

“You’re not letting me?” Castiel winced at the words coming out of his mouth. Sam faced forward in his seat, giving Dean and Cas as much privacy as he could while sitting in the same car. Trying to divert both Gabriel and his own attention from the back-seat brawl, Sam slid his hand up Gabriel’s thigh, shooting him a wink when he glanced over. 

“Exactly! I’m not LETTING you!” Dean exclaimed, “Cas, Lucifer knows that you are my weakness. He’s already told me that if we don’t play ball, he’s targeting you and Gabriel to weaken Sam and me!”

“Whoa, what do you mean ‘play ball’?” Sam asked, snapping back around.

Dean paused. “Nothing.” he replied, not knowing whether he should explain the situation or just have everyone continue trying to defeat Lucifer.

Just then, they pulled up to the bunker. “Home, fellas.” Gabriel said, just trying to get some words in. 

Inside the bunker, the tension was thick enough to run a blade through. Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam sat down at the table, as they could all feel that Dean going to be giving a speech of sorts. It had become fairly routine, since the four of them had started living together, for them all to regroup after a job. Dean always took charge of the lecture, or the “at-a-boy”, or the next plan. The rest of them had learned to just submit to his dominant ego when it came to these matters. They sat in an awkward silence as Dean paced the floor, rubbing his forehead, but not acknowledging anyone else. The three sitting at the table exchanged confused glances, as if trying to figure out who was going to be the one to speak up. Sam rolled his eyes as the newfound humans stared him down. Out of everyone, Sam was the one you wanted talking to Dean if you really wanted someone to get through to him.

Sam audibly cleared his throat, “So, Dean...” Sam paused, hoping that Dean would jump into the conversation at this point, but he seemed unfazed by the mention of his name. Dean wrestled with Lucifer’s proposition in his head. “Dean?” Sam said again, hoping to jolt his brother, but once again, to no avail. “Dean!” Sam nearly yelled, with a booming voice that snapped Dean to his senses. He turned to face the others sitting at the table. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, strangely surprised that everyone was staring at him.

Then Sam remembered what Dean had said in the car about Lucifer wanting them to “play ball” and he suddenly wanted answers. “What did you mean back there when you said Lucifer wants us to ‘play ball’?”

Dean sighed. He didn’t want to worry everyone else, but he also knew he could not keep something this big a secret. Chances were they were going to need more help than just the three of them to begin with, so he needed everyone on board. “Lucifer gave me an ultimatum.” 

“An ultimatum?” Sam asked, after a few seconds of silence, as if to remind Dean that he had not provided them with much information. 

“Yeah. He’s, once again, wanting to take control of the world, like a new god. He’s trying to recruit soldiers. That’s what all the sudden recent mayhem is about. People either accept his offer, or they die.” Dean explained, looking helplessly at his team. While he and Sam had conquered bigger and badder things than Lucifer, he knew that Gabriel and Cas would not be of much use to them powerless. 

“So, that’s it? Join Satan or die?” Sam asked, not sensing the seriousness of the situation.  
“Yeah. We’ve got until Sunday to give him an answer.” Dean continued.

“Well, the answer is hell no! Obviously.” Sam interjected, standing to his feet. He couldn’t understand why his brother’s voice was weak, “I mean, you’re not actually debating about this, are you?”

“Of course, not!” Dean exclaimed with the authoritative voice that Sam was used to, “But we need to have a plan by then. We can’t just run in there, waving blades and holy water. This is serious. I mean, Gabriel and Cas, without your mojo, you’re both in danger.”

Gabriel nodded slightly, knowing that what Dean had said wasn’t far from the truth. They had not had much luck as hunters. Castiel sighed, also knowing that Dean was right. “But if we’re in danger, then so are you.” Cas replied.

“Sam and I have taken on bigger things than Big Brother,” Dean said, “but he knows that you two are our weaknesses now. He’s already threatened me with your lives.” He explained with a sense of sadness just thinking about it. Dean rubbed his temples thinking that things would have been much easier if Castiel and Gabriel still had their grace. “We’ve got to get your grace back.” Everyone looked up at Dean confused. “There’s got to be a way.” Dean insisted. 

“How are we supposed to do that? Heaven is sealed from the inside.” Gabriel pointed out.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, wishing it were that easy, “we made our choice to stay as humans. There’s no getting back in.”

“Wait!” Sam chimed in enthusiastically, “Lucifer!”

“Lucifer?” the others asked simultaneously, even more confused than before. 

“Lucifer! He’s basically just a rogue angel. Though he was kicked out of Heaven, there’s got to be some form of grace still in him. It’s doubtful that his grace just disappeared when he was banished. Maybe there is some way to siphon whatever grace he has into you two. I mean, he’s so powerful! He was God’s first creation. There’s gotta be something inside of him that is powerful enough to fuel both of you!” They all paused momentarily, swishing the thought around in their heads. Could that actually be possible? Gabriel and Castiel shrugged at each other.

“Well, what are ya waiting for?” Dean asked rhetorically, “I want any bit of information we can find on this theory. Sam, you and Gabe see what you can find out about Lucifer’s power. See if there’s anything out there. Cas and I will work on a plan.” That being said, they all departed to their rooms.

Sam collapsed onto the king-sized bed in his room with a sigh. He turned over onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair. Lucifer, once again! He couldn’t figure out why after barely escaping his grasp in the cage, he kept being brought face to face with him. Somehow, he always managed to find a way back. It was almost as if Sam had never escaped his clutches, not really. Gabriel sat at the desk they kept in their room. It was covered in mythology and folk lore books, along with sloppily jotted down notes scattered about the desk top. Gabriel picked up a book and began to flip through it, until he heard a subtle grunting noise escape Sam’s mouth. 

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, glancing over at Sam.  
“Do you think any of this could really work?” Sam asked bluntly, wondering if his suggestion was in any way logical.

Just looking at Sam made Gabriel’s pulse rise. The way he was laying back on the bed, feet still on the floor, showed off his physique. His shirt was pulled up to just below his navel, and his jeans lowered, exposing his pelvic bones. As he continued to run his fingers through his hair, unaware of how arousing it was, Gabriel watched his biceps flex and contract with each motion. Such a perfect mountain of a man, he thought as he bit at his lower lip. He gripped the book in his hands tighter as he watched the rise and fall of Sam’s abdomen with each breath he took. 

“Do you?” Sam asked again, turning over, propping up on his elbow. 

Gabriel shook his head, trying to pull himself back into the conversation at hand, but to no avail. The way Sam’s hair fell slightly in his face when he looked at Gabriel drove him crazy. Gabriel swiftly slammed the book shut, once again disregarding Sam’s question. 

“What?” Sam asked, noticing the look in Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Oh, nothing.” Gabriel replied, dragging his feet as he walked slowly over to the bed. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am.” He had made the previous comment in such a sweet tone of voice that it made Sam blush, but just as Sam was about to comment on how sweet he was, Gabriel grabbed him by his forearm, turning him over swiftly, forcing him face down to the mattress. Gabriel leaned onto Sam, grabbing him by the back of the hair, and pulling his head back. He leaned forward and whispered seductively, “And how lucky you’re about to get.” That was the Gabriel that Sam had come to know. He was a dominant, take-charge kind of guy, rough in all the right ways. 

Sam grinned, feeling the front of Gabriel’s jeans bulging against his ass. “Oh, yeah?” Sam whispered, “What makes you so sure?” He loved to play into Gabriel’s ego, letting him take charge of him.

“Ooh, someone’s got a smart mouth on him tonight.” Gabriel replied. Not yet letting go of Sam’s hair, he used his other hand to unfasten his own belt and pull it from his pants with a single swift motion. “I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Do you think you’re man enough to teach me?” Sam taunted.

“You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” Gabriel said slyly, releasing Sam’s hair and snapping the belt in his hands. The whip-like cracking sound of the belt sent chills down Sam’s spine. Gabriel put a hand on the back of Sam’s head, forcing him down to the mattress, while using the other to snap the belt down across Sam’s perfect ass, but not with much force. 

“Is that the best you got?” Sam teased through gritted teeth, enjoying a little more pain with his pleasure. 

“You should know by now; I’m just getting warmed up!” This time pulling more momentum down behind the belt, with enough force to leave a lingering sting through his jeans. 

In the next room, Dean could hear the belt snapping sound through the wall. From his bed, Dean pounded his fist against the wall and yelled, “Hey, you two! Doesn’t sound like you’re getting much research done in there!” Then he chuckled to himself, “At least not on the topic at hand.” Then, he focused back on the laptop sitting on his lap, worry furrowing in his eyes. How come every time I have any little bit of good in my life, everything comes crashing down? He thought to himself. All I do for this world! Am I not allowed to have even a little peace? Though everything they did was for the best, Dean could not help but wish, sometimes, that they could just quit. The past week had given him a taste of all he had ever wanted. Living. Not fighting, not merely surviving, actually living! The four of them had created their own little family. Dean had even come to accept, and love, Gabriel like a brother. That alone was something he never expected could happen. Why couldn’t they just enjoy it?!

Castiel had pulled up a chair to the out facing window. Grey clouds had rolled in. A storm was coming. Ironic, as Cas also felt a storm welling up inside of him. He had existed for eons. He had witnessed the beginning on human kind, faced the evilest evil, fought the bloodiest of wars, and now, he was being treated like a helpless child. The worst part of it, was he felt like one too. He began second guessing the decision he had made to stay on earth as a human. Maybe there had been another way, where he could stay on earth as an angel. He could have fought it. He had fought Heaven before. He was, after all, a warrior. “So, this is what depression feels like.” Castiel mumbled to himself, feeling smaller than ever before. 

“What was that?” Dean asked, having heard Cas say something, but unsure of what it was. 

Castiel sighed. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” That’s what he felt like, anyway. Nothing. “It’s just…the transformation from angel to man is…a lot to process.” He leaned his forehead against the window as rain drops began to hit the glass. “I’m not as useful as I once was. I’m not as strong. I’m not…important.”

Dean slammed the laptop shut. “Hey, now. Wait a second.” He said, standing to his feet. Castiel didn’t acknowledge him, though. He kept his focus on the oncoming storm. He had never really observed a storm from this side of the clouds. It was majestic. “You may not be an angel of God anymore, but you’ll always be my angel. We’re going to fix this. You’ll get your angel dust back and be as powerful as ever in no time. Until then…” Dean paused, placing his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, “do you need someone to make you feel important?” Dean pressed his body against Castiel’s back. 

Castiel smiled, but tried to brush Dean off. “Not now.”

Dean couldn’t stand to see Cas feeling that way. He would do whatever it took to change it. “Aww, c’mon.” Dean whispered, leaning down over Castiel’s shoulder, grazing his ear with his lips, “Let me show you how important you really are.” Then he kissed the back of Castiel’s neck.

Castiel’s cheeks grew warm. He knew that he could not resist the charm that was Dean Winchester. Besides, after years of doing so, why would he want to any longer? As Dean slowly crept his hand into the front of Castiel’s shirt, Castiel folded like a tent in a wind storm, springing to his feet and turning to face his lover. Dean’s emerald eyes met Castiel’s sapphire one, the two longing for each other as much as they did the first time they felt it. Without even touching him, Dean was able to tempt Castiel in a way that would make the dirtiest of sinners blush, enticing the deepest lusts of his being. The control that Dean had over him was far stronger than any force he had ever known, which was both romantic and extremely terrifying. All Dean had to do was bite his bottom lip, and Castiel fell apart, throwing his arms around Dean’s waist, and pulling his lips to his own. 

Castiel pulled Dean into him, arching his back a bit, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He was a thirsty man, and his seemingly unquenchable thirst would only find relief by one thing. “Take me, Dean.” He pleaded, barely parting their lips enough to speak. His hands quivered as the fumbled with the button of Dean’s jeans. His breathing was shallow and quick as it fell upon Dean’s neck. 

Dean loved it when Cas got desperate for him. He could always tell by the way his voice rasped, the way his hands clumsily wandered, and the way his chest heaved with labored breath. Dean gripped Castiel by both arms and spun him around, back to their bed, and pushed him down onto it. Castiel gazed up at the masculine specimen before him, who was slowly raising his shirt off above his head. Castiel’s mouth began to water as if he could eat Dean alive. What perfection! Castiel followed suit and took off his own shirt, much quicker and carelessly than Dean had, but Dean was trying to tease him. Dean loved to see Cas tremble with desire, longing to be touched. 

Even without his grace, Castiel’s eyes glowed and shimmered like Pacific waves upon a tropical shore, especially when he wanted Dean. Dean got a certain high from knowing how badly Cas wanted him, how badly he needed him. Dean took a step back and crossed his arms. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at Dean, wondering how long he was going to keep him waiting. “Come over here and tell me what you want.” Dean demanded with a dominating voice. Cas smile slyly as he stood up slowly and approached Dean, willing to appease him in any way he wanted.

Castiel placed his hands around Dean’s face, oh how perfect was his face! He gently kissed Dean’s pursed lips then whispered in his ear, “I want you. I need you, Dean.”

Dean’s expression did not change. He did not budge. “Prove it.” He demanded with a smirk. Cas was more than willing to stroke his ego, among other things. Whatever it took to give Dean the power over him that he so desperately desired. 

Castiel gripped Dean by his shoulders, tracing his body with his hands as he slowly knelt to his knees. “Do you want me to beg?” he asked, gazing up at Dean as he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, “Because I can. I can do more than that, while I’m down here.” He winked and pulled the front of Dean’s pants down, exposing him. Before Dean could give any type of answer, Castiel covered him with his mouth, pleasing Dean with a slow and steady rhythm. Dean felt weak in the knees, with no support behind him, so he gripped Castiel’s hair with one hand, placing the other on Castiel’s shoulder. He rolled his hips in perfect sync with Castiel’s strides. Castiel ran his hand up the back of Dean’s thigh, smacking him on the ass without losing control. 

Dean gripped Castiel by his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, forcing their lips together. “You’ve begged enough.” He growled, turning Cas around and pressing him down onto the bed with his own body. Dean gently nibbled at the back of Cas’ neck while reaching around and undoing the buttons on his pants. Dean teased Cas by gyrating his hips against his ass, before tearing his pants down and thrusting into him without warning or preparation. Cas shuddered slightly at the initial pain that followed, but it did not take long for that to turn into sheer pleasure. 

Dean gently scratched the length of Cas’ back, sending chills throughout his body. Dean couldn’t believe that Cas had been feeling unimportant, and probably due to the way Dean had been treating him, but he was only being protective. Deep down, he felt that he needed to do a better job of balancing their relationships as lovers and as partners. He felt the need to compensate for any time that he ever let Castiel feel less than special. Dean pulled their bodies close together, sweat forming between Dean’s chest and Cas’ back. He tilted Cas’ head sideways and buried his teeth into the crook of his neck. Cas let a moan escape the depths of his throat. Dean knew when to be rough, and to the exact extent to be to drive Cas crazy. He reached around and took a firm grip on Cas, stroking the length of his shaft, trying to bring him to his point of ecstasy. 

As Castiel’s breathing quickened, and his body tightened, Dean knew he was close. He whispered into Cas’ ear, “You are the most important thing in my life. Don’t you ever forget that.” Then, he quickened his pace bringing Cas to his breaking point. Dean always made sure that Cas got off first. As he felt his warmth drip over his fingers, he took that as his cue to get his own. He pushed Cas back onto all fours, grabbing him by his hips, thrusting deeper and quicker, bringing himself to full release as he gasped Cas’ name. Castiel let his arms give out as Dean collapsed on top of him, and they both laid in silence, listening to the sound of the other panting and their hearts pounding in their chests. 

Dean rolled over onto his back, Cas snuggling up to his side. “Feel better?” Dean asked with a smile.  
“You know it.” Castiel replied, kissing Dean’s chest, “How could I stay upset with you around?” 

Noon seemed to come early. Dean woke up, realizing he had failed to get anything done the night before, besides Cas that was. He had not thought up any kind of plan, he didn’t even entertain Sam’s theory, because, deep down, it seemed like a long shot. He only hoped that Sam were somehow onto something…other than Gabriel. He realized that Castiel had already gotten up, so he decided to do the same. 

As he stepped out of his room, he was face to face with his brother, who was also just getting a start on the day. The two of them stood in silence momentarily, as they were both shirtless, jeans undone, sporting post-sex hair. 

“Sam.” Dean said in a monotone voice, nodding at his brother, trying to discreetly button his pants. 

“Dean.” Sam replied, with the same tone, running his fingers through his hair. The two of them had still not gotten used to living together with their significant others, often seeing (or hearing) each other in a different light than they were used to. Then there was an awkward silence. Sam gulped at the lump in his throat, and Dean cleared his throat. “So, uh, I’m just gonna…” Dean motioned that he was heading to the kitchen. 

“Oh..yeah..” Sam replied oddly. As Dean tried to walk past him, Sam went the same way trying to get past Dean to the bathroom, making things twice as weird. Then, they did the same thing again trying to go the opposite way, resulting in an awkward show down in the hall. They both sighed in annoyance at each other and the over-all blunder of the situation. “C’mon, man. Why are we acting like this?” Sam asked, always being the logical one, “We’re both adults here. Why does this have to be weird?” 

“You’re right. Excuse me.” Dean replied, pushing his way past him. Sam was his little brother. This would always be weird for him. Though they were both well into their thirties, Sam would always be Little Sammy to Dean. Sam only shook his head and went about his way. 

Dean peeked into the living to see what Cas was up to. Castiel and Gabriel were both fully dressed, sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, nudging each other and laughing at some TV program. Dean smiled. It was kind of cute, the child-like relationship Cas and his brother shared behind closed doors. Then, he went back into the kitchen, scrounging around for food. He slapped a piece of bologna between two pieces of bread. Sam entered the kitchen as Dean was shoving half of the sandwich into his mouth. Sam stared blankly at his brother. “You always have to eat like a pig?” he asked sarcastically. Dean only smiled, with breading showing out of the corners of his mouth. “You disgust me.” Sam chuckled, taking a seat at the table. 

Dean grabbed a half open can of Coke from the fridge, and began to chug it, not caring who it had belonged to before. “So,” he said intently to his brother, “you get any research done last night?” He wasn’t going to bother asking, figuring that he hadn’t, but he had to say something to break the silence.

“Actually, I may have found something,” Sam said, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He laid it on the table and scooted it toward Dean, “Check this out.”

Dean looked at the writing with a confused look on his face. “Is that Spanish?” Though he couldn’t speak the language, Dean was pretty sure he knew what Spanish looked like, and if something were written in Spanish, it was probably too new-age to be of any use to them.

“Yeah, so get this, in 1825 there was a shaman by the name of Amelio Garcia who wound up in Mexico soon after its founding. Story has it, Garcia had been running from country to country, claiming to be trying to escape the devil…”

“AKA Lucifer.” Dean interrupted.

“Right. Apparently, Garcia had performed an exorcism that forced Lucifer out of his vessel, and Lucifer just kind of haunted him, so to speak. So, Garcia began to dabble a little with spells and magic. He found a way to drain Lucifer’s power, which we can only assume to be his grace, and possess it himself, except, when Garcia died…”

“Lucifer got his mojo back.” Dean finished.

“Correct. The words aren’t really a spell, so much as they are a chant. The real power is in this symbol.” Sam brought out a second piece of paper with an unfamiliar symbol drawn on it. 

“What is that?” Dean squinted, wondering if he had seen the symbol anywhere else before. 

“I’m not sure, really. Here’s the kicker. This symbol, this chant, can was created as a temporary fix. It can only be used three times, and then the symbol doesn’t work anymore. To my knowledge, it has only been used the once, by Garcia himself, because others who have heard this story…”

“Though it was a load of BS?” Dean asked. 

“Basically.” Sam replied, knowing that this was all a long shot. “But this is all we have right now. The symbol works like a devil’s trap, except it can only be broken by the person who draws it. Once trapped inside, Lucifer will be rendered powerless. This chant is supposed to transfer the power of Lucifer into whoever draws the symbol.”

“Wouldn’t that just make them evil? And besides, we are trying to empower both Cas AND Gabriel. Do we have any idea if this would work on two people?” Dean questioned, with many skepticisms.  
“There are a lot of unknowns here, Dean, but right now, this is what we got. We have to at least try it, and deal with the consequences later. We’re good for that.” Sam smiled, trying to reassure his brother. Dean thought back to many of the times they had done exactly that, acted first and dealt later. Somehow, they always found a way to work things out. Dean nodded. He knew Sam was right, but this time, it just seemed like there was so much more to lose if they were wrong. 

“Let’s make a plan.” Dean said, handing the paper back to his brother. 

To be continued...


End file.
